Cat's Eye
by kai13
Summary: things happen one after another to Hermione, and it all starts with a cat...
1. Diagon Alley

A/n: for a start, I don't own Harry Potter. Damn. This is my first fic ever, so don't flame me! Also I was thinking you could give me some tips. Please r&r!! Here goes…  
  
CHAPTER 1: Diagon Alley  
  
Hermione stepped into Flourish and Blotts immediately as she came to Diagon Alley. It was time to get her books for her sixth year. She also needed to get another cat since Crookshanks was getting too old for the trips to Hogwarts and back. The manager of the shop greeted her with a smile. "Good morning, miss Granger. How are you today?" he asked. "Fine, thank you." Hermione replied, handing him her list of requirements.  
  
In a few minutes Hermione stepped out with a bag full of books and set off for the pet shop. As she went in, she heard a familiar drawling voice, "well, well, fancy meeting you here, Granger," Hermione spun around and came face to face with a pair of piercing grey eyes. She gasped and stared into them, surprised. "Granger, I would want to step in," Malfoy drawled. "oh.." Hermione muttered as she moved aside. A while later she was still going up and down the aisles when Malfoy blocked her. He smirked at her while holding a small white cat.  
  
"What do you want now?" Hermione asked, annoyed. "oh, nothing. I just want to give you something," Draco said, smirking. "Why'd you want to do that?" Hermione asked, curious. "can't take some good deed, can you?" Draco said, handing her the cat. She took it carefully and held it as if it was the most precious thing on earth. Draco laughed and turned away, saying as he left," it's yours. I paid for it already."  
  
Hermione stared as he left, absent mindedly stroking the purring cat in her arms. What's wrong with Malfoy? Did he hit his head or something? Hermione puzzled herself with these questions and set for home. Although she was young, just turning 16, Headmaster Dumbledore allowed her permission to take the Apparition test, and she passed. So Hermione decided that this was how she would go home.  
  
Clutching the cat in both arms while the books were compacted in her pocket, she Apparated into her room. Whew, no wonder you had to get a license for this, she thought as she fell onto her bed. The cat was sleeping in Crookshanks' bed as she gazed at it. Again thoughts of how maybe Malfoy escaped St. Mungo's came into her head. "here, kitty, kitty. What's your name?" she purred as she scooped the cat into her arms again. Hermione noticed that the cat had silvery blue eyes and pure white fur. Strangely familiar, Hermione thought. Then she noticed something on the cat's neck that sparkled.  
  
  
  
A/N: How's that for a first chapter? Please, R&R!!!! I need ideas!!! 


	2. The Charm

A/N: Gosh, thanx lots for those who reviewed!!! Well, the usual "I don't own Harry Potter" and then the story…  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Draco Malfoy lazed around in his room, staring absent mindly out his window and into the forest beside the manor. He was thinking about a certain muggle-born witch. Damn, why'd she have to be the one who did this to him? Isn't it supposed to be him tugging at the heartstrings of the girl, and not the other way around? Why was this happening to him? He walked around his room, wondering when he developed this fondness for Hermione Granger. Ah, third year.  
  
hy? was it because of her beauty? Partially. Even though she had buck teeth and frizzy hair then, she was beautiful. Was it because of her intelligence and wit? Probably. Was it because she was like a challenge to him, a test to see how strong he was, mentally and emotionally? Most likely.  
  
Love was for weak people, that's what his father taught him. Love made people do stupid things. Love was useless. Then why does he love this certain person? It was alright for his father, but only if the girl was of pure wzarding blood. But a muggle-born? Draco doesn't want to think about it.  
  
Soon Draco would go to Diagon Alley to get his books. Of course she would be there. Draco slightly blushed when he thought of her. Hermione Granger, how he wanted so badly to see her! How could she do it? What special power did she have to make this feeling almost overpower Draco? Sigh, he will probably never know.  
  
  
  
There she is!!! Walking into the pet shop. Draco immediately went there. "well, well, fancy meeting you here, Granger," why is he being so mean to her? Can't he try and stop it? Oh, my, Hermione was staring at him! Draco could practically melt but instead he stared back. He wanted to gaze into those chocolate brown eyes forever, but this was too good it had to end. "Granger, I would want to step in," He drawled. Her lips formed an O and stepped aside. Once Draco was in, he hid from Hermione and watched her. It looked like she was looking for a cat. Draco, of course, wanted to help. Soon, he found what he was looking for. A beautiful white cat, small, yet cute. Of course girls would love you, he thought. "Here kitty, kitty" he called to it. The cat stared at him with inquisitive eyes "hey, kitty, you remind me of me!" he said to the cat softly, so that only the cat could gear him. He picked it up and went over to the cashier.  
  
The cashier knew who Draco was since his father always bought owls from him. "hehe, not owls this time? He asked Draco cautiously. "no." Draco said coldly in response. He paid for the cat and immediately left to search for Hermione.  
  
But first he put a little charm on the cat. Muttering a little spell to the cat and went towards Hermione. "what do you want now? Her voice as sweet as it's ever been. "oh, nothing, just want to give you something" Draco replied. "why'd you want to do that?" her cautious eyes narrowing slightly, curiously. "why, can't take some good deed, can you?" Draco asked, smiling as he handed her the cat. His smile grew larger as their hands touched and she held the cat as if it was an old tome she never read before. He laughed at this. "it's yours. I paid for it already."  
  
Now to see if it would work, he thought to himself. In a while, nothing happened. Growing impatient, he started pacing the room. Tired, he sat down. Then he jumped up, surprised. "here, kitty, kitty, what's your name?" the voice was crystal clear and so obvious that it belonged to Hermione. Then he remembered he forgot t put the tag on.  
  
With a flick of his wand he placed it on the cat, magically.  
  
There. His charm was working perfectly. He could hear what Hermione was telling the cat, but unfortunately, couldn't see what it could see.  
  
Draco sat back, listening to Hermione talking and telling stories to the cat.  
  
  
  
A/N: thanx for all those who reviewed!!! I need more. Lots. Hehe. I'm being too greedy!  
  
Thanx to Violet Blues for being my first reviewer!! 


	3. The Tag

A/N: wow, Chapter 3!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Tag  
  
Hermione looked curiously at the cat's neck and found out that it was a silver tag hanging from a silver encrusted band around it's neck. "Luna," Hermione read the silver writing. Doesn't that mean the moon or something? "Cute," she said, speaking to the cat. Hermione placed the cat on her bed and faced it, saying, "I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you, Luna!" she said to the cat, extending her hand. Luna playfully swatted her hand and laid down on her bed.  
  
"Hey Luna, here kitty. Why'd Draco give you to me, huh, kitty?" Hermione asked the cat, feeling a little foolish and yet felt as if it was right to be speaking to this certain cat. Of course she didn't expect Luna to talk back, but it felt relieving to say what she's thinking to someone. And sometimes there are things you can't tell Harry or Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron! She forgot about them! Hermione dashed towards her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. She get her quill and started writing,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Guess what happened when I went to get my books for our sixth year at Hogwarts? I met Malfoy! There's something that happened to him, I don't know what. He suddenly grew a bit nice over the summer because he didn't even say The word to me! He probably escaped from St. Mungo's or something…write back and tell Ron for me! Thanks  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Looking at her neat handwriting, she was pleased with it. She decided to leave the part about Luna out because they might think she had a hex on her. But so far nothing has happened to Hermione.  
  
Hermione heard a tapping sound at her window and saw a big white owl. It wasn't Hedwig though. She opened her window and it came in, sticking it's leg out for Hermione to get the note tied onto it. It was from Ron!  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Can you come and stay here at the Burrow until school starts? Please? Harry's gonna stay. I hope you can too.  
  
Miss you,  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione scribbled that she can go and she was going to Apparate to the Burrow so as not to disturb Mr. Weasley from his work. She tied both papers to the owl, one for Harry and the other for Ron. She told the owl to give Harry his letter first, then watched the owl fly away.  
  
Something rubbed against Hermione's leg and she woke up. Surprised that she fell asleep, Hermione walked towards her bathroom and started to wash her face. As soon as she was done, she picked up Luna. "Thanks for waking me up, Luna. You hungry/ I know I am!" she told the cat as she walked downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Hi hun, you didn't tell me you were back. We could have eaten earlier!" her mom greeted Hermione. "sorry, I fell asleep," Hermione replied. "here Crookshanks, how are you? Meet Luna, Luna meet Crookshanks." Hermione said smiling as she introduced the two felines. Of course they did the usual sniffing and then minded their own business.  
  
"Where'd you get the cat, Herm?" her dad asked, coming into the dining room. "I got it at Diagon Alley. I needed a companion in my dorm since Crookshanks is too old." She replied, giving her dad a kiss. This was partially true, but she didn't want her parents to think she had a boyfriend. At this thought, she remembered Malfoy and then thought again. Malfoy? Her boyfriend? She scoffed at the idea.  
  
"Anything wrong, dear?" her mother asked. " No problem here," she replied.  
  
After dinner Hermione picked up a round bellied Luna and walked upstairs and into her room. " How was your first dinner here, Luna? Heavy, I suppose?" Hermione said, laughing. Luna swiveled her ears as if listening. " I'm just wondering, Luna, what happened to Malfoy? Why did he give you to me? Tell me a little secret, would you? Did Malfoy escape St. Mungo's?" Hermione said, the grin on her face never leaving.  
  
"Oh, well, I can't get the answers out of you now, can't I?" she said. Snuggling into bed she placed Luna in her own bed and went under the covers. "Good night, Luna," Hermione's voice muffled by the blankets.  
  
As soon as she was asleep, Luna jumped onto Hermione's bed and curled into a ball.  
  
  
  
A/N: yeah, I know Luna's from Sailormoon, but it can't be helped! I can't think of a good enough name!! thanks to those who reviewed!! Please R&R!!! I need at least 5 more to get to the next chapter. I need inspiration!!! 


	4. The Train Ride

A/N; gosh , here come more!  
  
Chapter 4: The Train Ride  
  
Hermione Apparated to the burrow two days after she got the letter. By then she's told Luna things like how she found the Hogwarts letter on her window sill, or how she sort of liked slapping Malfoy. She even told Luna that she even finds Malfoy cute, except for his attitude. Thinking about all she said to her feline companion, she sighed at this one. Luna must have heard it, because she mewed and rubbed up against Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Luna," Hermione cooed. A soft mew was her response. "Wanna go downstairs for some breakfast?" Hermione asked as she picked the fluffy ball of fur up and down the stairs they went.  
  
"G'mornin', Mione!", Hermione was greeted by Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione smiled and greeted them back, feeling very hungry.  
  
After breakfast the quartet went out to play Quidditch , tag or any other game that could be played with broomsticks. But Hermione was thinking about Luna and how lonely she must be, inside the house. Dinner came and passed, and soon Hermione found out that Luna was sort of being her secret keeper, only without the spell. Thing is, she might forget the things she tells to Luna and she doubts Luna even cares about what she says.  
  
***  
  
Once the train started moving, they got settled into their compartment. As usual, they were almost late because of their annual good-bye fest with the Weasley's. As soon as they were settled, Harry, Ron and Ginny went to play Gobstones and Exploding Snap with Neville, Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Wanna come, Mione?" Harry asked before he went out of their compartment. "Nah, I'll stay here to catch up on my advanced reading," Hermione replied. "Mione, don't you think your overdoing it? I know you want to be Head Girl next year, but relax a bit once in a while, okay?" Harry said as he left. Hermione smiled, her "big brother" was watching out for her again. Of course there's the other "big brother", a.k.a. Ron. She first let Luna out of her cage and placed the cat on her lap before pulling out her Arithmancy book. "Poor Luna, stuck in that cage for hours! There you go, now you can stretch." She said to the white kitty.  
  
As soon as she got to the third paragraph of the first page of her Arithmancy book, she dozed off. Either it was because of the swaying of the train, of because she's read the book at least five times before.  
  
***  
  
Draco was walking through the corridor when he saw a flash of white through an open compartment door. Curious, he peeked into the door and found a purring white cat on a sleeping Hermione's lap. Smiling at this, he sat down opposite to where Hermione was so that he could see her face. He brushed away a stray strand of wavy chocolate hair and tucked it behind her ear, slightly stroking her cheek. He suddenly pulled away when she stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione said softly, curious at why he was in her compartment. " Hey Granger. You still have the cat I gave you," he said, motioning to the purring ball of fluff on her lap. "Yes, I wouldn't just leave it because you gave her to me. But why?" Hermione asked. "Well, I just thought I would like to give her to you as a peace offering. I would do the same with Potter and Weasley, but I doubt they would want a white kitten," Draco answered. "Thanks anyways, she's a good listener. She always seems so attentive, as if she understands what I tell her," Hermione said as she stroked the cat's fur.  
  
Luna jumped out of Hermione's lap and out the door. Hermione shrugged and said, "She's been locked up in her cage since this morning. Needs the exercise," she muttered to no one in particular. "I see," Draco said absent mindly, looking at Hermione as she watched Luna go. "Draco, why are you nice to me all of a sudden? The truth, okay? Not the 'I-want-to-be-friends' crap, okay?" Hermione said, facing Draco. "Woah, is what I heard right? Did our little perfect Hermione just say 'crap'? Well, actually, I really don't know. It was just like I needed to," Draco replied. "Oh, I see," Hermione said, nodding slightly.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and saw she had a hour until they reached Hogwarts. She decided she would change to her robes. " Um, Draco, I want to change into my robes right about now," Hermione said. "Um, okay," Draco said, standing up. He looked at Hermione and noticed how much she really has grown since her first year. She was really filling out at the right places. Her baby tee was showing her upper assets while her tight pants were nicely emphasizing her shapely legs.  
  
As Draco stepped out, he found the cat looking at him, as if thinking when and where she saw Draco before. "Hey, kitty, how's life with Hermione?" he asked, picking up the cat. Since when was he like this? Nice and all that. Since third year, he answered his own question. He envied the cat, wanting to be in it's place. He wanted to be in Hermione's dorm, sleep in Hermione's bed, listen to Hermione's voice. Well, at least he could do the third one without her knowing it, thanks to the spell.  
  
Hermione walked out of the compartment to go use the bathroom and saw Draco holding Luna. 'Thanks for finding my cat," she said, taking Luna in her arms. Just then the train suddenly braked and they flew off their feet and into the compartment. Draco opened his eyes, only to see Hermione's closed eyes inches, no, centimeters away from his, their lips almost touching.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see two pools of mercury staring into her own eyes. she wanted to stare into them forever, feeling his body under hers, it was like se had control. But then she realized they weren't in the most innocent of positions. Her legs were straddling his hips and he was holding her so tight she thought she might not be able to breathe. "Um, Draco, can you let go of me?" Hermione said softly into his ear. Draco realized he was holding her tight. He could smell her hair, feel her skin, feel her warm body on top of him. He let go of Hermione and she rolled off him. Holding her hand out to him once she got up, he took it. Hermione was red and looked down, looking for Luna. Spotting the cat, she picked it up and walked out of the compartment. But before she left, she glanced back at Draco and said, "thanks for catching me."  
  
Draco smiled and walked out. Hermione watched as he walked away, then went for the bathroom. Draco thought of what just happened, about him catching her before they both fell, how close they were to each other. He even felt her heart beat faster and faster, like his did. They even nearly kissed! Draco sighed, thinking how close it was. Oh, well, there was a whole year ahead.  
  
Hermione walked back from the bathroom and into Neville, Seamus and Dean's compartment where they were still playing. "Mione, what took you so long? We're practically at Hogwarts already!" Ron exclaimed. "I dozed off, I guess," Hermione replied. "Okay," Ron said, satisfied with her answer. Hermione played and replayed her recent event with Draco Malfoy and blushed at the thought of nearly kissing him. The way they were so close to each other, the way she could smell his cologne, the way his- " Mione, are you blushing?" Ginny said loudly. "Yeah, Mione, why?" Harry said, looking at her closely. "Umm, it's hot in here, don't you think so?" Hermione said to them as they looked at her with confused faces. "Yeah, I guess," Neville said.  
  
As they got off the train they went straight towards the carriage and into it. Ron and Harry went into another animated conversation about Quidditch. Hermione rolls her eyes and thought about other things to keep their voices out of her head. She wished Ginny was there with them so she could talk to someone, but Ginny was with her other friends from her year.  
  
***  
  
Draco sighed as he watched the scenery pass by as Crabbe and Goyle munched on their snacks. He kept thinking about Hermione and their little rendezvous. As he stepped off of the carriage he looked for Hermione but to no avail. He sighed again and walked towards the castle, still looking for her. He spotted her trying to look interested in what Potter and Weasley were talking about, but not succeeding in doing so.  
  
When the Sorting ended he walked towards his dorm, thinking when they would meet again. But then he turned around and set for the Owlery with a quill and parchment in hand, or rather, pocket. 


	5. Letters

I don't own Harry Potter. Damn. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! Please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Letters  
  
  
  
Draco walked to the Owlery to send a letter. As he walked he scribbled on a piece of parchment and reached his destination when he saw a flash of white in the corner of his eye. Turning around, Draco thought it was Mrs. Norris, Filch's partner in torturing children. Filch is probably the only person who sees it fit to torment a young one's life, besides Volemort and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco then heard a mew and faced where the sound was coming from. Out of the shadows comes forth Luna with a mouse in hand, or rather, in mouth. Another mew comes from her and she puts the mouse in front of Draco. Draco smiled, thinking how thoughtful the cat was to share with him it's dinner. He picked Luna up and petted it while looking for a suitable owl to send the letter with.  
  
Another mew from Luna made Draco stop and think. What if he uses Luna to send the letter? He put the cat down, knelt before it and said, "I don't think you could understand me, but could you do me a favor? I need you to give a letter to someone…"  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked out of the girl's bathroom in the Gryffindor tower and sat on her bed, waiting for Luna to come in with a mouse and then she would begin their daily diary session.  
  
Just as she was getting impatient, in from the door stepped Luna, not with the usual mouse, but instead a letter. Luna jumped onto Hermione's bed, stretched and curled up for their daily diary session. Hermione just took the letter from Luna and petted her while looking for a name or any clue to whom this letter came from. Opening it, she read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Please meet me tomorrow at the prefect's bathroom after dinner.  
  
P.S.  
  
If you like, bring a swimsuit.  
  
Hermione looked at the letter thoughtfully. The person who sent this must be a prefect, because the person wants her to meet them at the prefect's bathroom. They are also probably perverted, since they want her to bring a swimsuit. Hermione looked at Luna, who was watching her. "Hey, Luna. This letter you gave me, who gave it to you?" she asked, hoping the kitty would give her at least a clue. All Luna did was scratch her collar. Sighing, Hermione leaned against the post on her bed.  
  
Aha!! Hermione knew what to do. Running towards her desk where a stack of books lay, she searched for a spell. Finding it, she ran towards Luna, pointed her wand at the cat, and muttered a spell. A swirl of light came out of her wand and surrounded the cat who looked at the light curiously.  
  
"Can you talk?" Hermione asked the cat.  
  
Yep. a voice said clearly in her head.  
  
"Is that you, Luna?"  
  
uh-hum! Didn't think you'd be able to do that. the voice had a mischievous tone to it, much like Fred and George when they are up to something. Scratch that, they're always up to something!  
  
"Can you tell me who gave you this letter?"  
  
That cut blonde boy I saw at that place full of owls.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Um, yeah, if that's his name.  
  
the first thought that went through her head was if he was alone and where he gave Luna the letter, because a small tinge of suspicion that his friendship was a joke kept creeping into her mind.  
  
"Was he alone? Where was he?"  
  
He was alone at the Owlery. He was actually happy to see me.  
  
"Really? Okay… you think I should go?"  
  
Your asking the wrong person, hon. Ask yourself! It's you who will decide, not the 'Fates' and all that nonsense!  
  
"Ya know, I wish I found this spell when I first got you! At least you speak sense, not like Lavender or Parvati!"  
  
lets do the 'Getting to know you and your background' thing! Okay… I was the only white kitten in a set of six kittens. Three of them were black and two were spotted. When I was weaned I was separated and then put into this room full of other creatures then that Draco boy found me, then he mumbled something and you know the rest.  
  
  
  
"Mumbled something?"  
  
Yep. But I wasn't able to catch it.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Your turn!  
  
"Hmm… well, I was born on December 15, I was always curious about the world around me. Ever since I could remember I knew I was different from the world around me. I remember even pretending to be a witch with my best friend, Kevin.  
  
I miss him! We used to spend time together swinging from ropes pretending to be Tarzan and Jane, then grew up to pirates, then to witches. There was never a day without him, until I got a letter from Hogwarts. My parents knew that Kevin was my best friend and confidante. They told me not to tell me and I was confused, wanting to tell my best friend in the world that I really was what I always wanted to be.  
  
When I left for Hogwarts I was so lonely, wishing I was home with Kevin. That was until I met Harry and Ron. Of course people would say that Harry, Ron and me were the 'Dream Team' or the 'Inseparable Trio'. But I miss Kevin. I try to fight the urge to owl him, or to Apparate into his room, or do something stupid that would show I was a witch."  
  
Ohh… you got a long story, I see. So your just friends with this Kevin guy, right?  
  
"I think so… actually I don't know what I feel for Kevin. It's really weird what I feel for him."  
  
do you like him?  
  
"Yes! Of course! But I don't know how much… probably more than Harry or Ron…"  
  
Is that what you think or feel?  
  
" that's what I think, actually. Everytime I think of him I want to be with him. Everytime I'm alone I think of him. Everytime I have a problem I think of our memories together."  
  
You love him.  
  
"I guess…"  
  
Go to sleep! You need it! Your getting bags under you eyes! eewww!!  
  
"Hey! No tuna tomorrow! Ha!"  
  
just kidding!!  
  
*****  
  
The next day at the Great Hall people were chattering about what happened to them over the summer, or what they plan to do while in Hogwarts, or the like. Draco struggled to stay awake as Pansy ranted on how her summer in Hawaii was so great and how fast she got a tan.  
  
He glanced at the Gryffindor table and scanned it for chocolate hair and eyes.  
  
No sooner had he looked he found them staring into space, deep in thought. He would have looked into them for forever, but like all good things, it had to end. The schedules were being handed out and he looked at his.  
  
Double Potions with Gryffindor…  
  
Herbology with Hufflepuff…  
  
Lunch…  
  
Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor…  
  
Arithmancy…  
  
He did a double take. Three times he would be in class with Hermione!! That's great!  
  
******  
  
Hermione looked at her schedule, frowning since they always had classes with Slytherins. Why can't they have classed with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?  
  
Looking up she saw that the owls were coming in. There was the usual letter from her parents, saying how proud they were with her and that she should do her best, but rest once in a while.  
  
Another owl dropped a letter for Hermione. The owl who sent it was a big tawny owl, one she hasn't seen before. It was waiting of her to take the note off of it's leg patiently. She took the note and gave it a piece if bacon before it flew off.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Would you please come to the prefect's bathroom later? Please? You probably know who I an already, but still, please come.  
  
Hermione did know. She looked toward the Slytherin table and met silver with chocolate. Draco Malfoy asked with his eyes. Hermione, wondering how he knew that she knew he was asking her to go, just nodded.  
  
A smile spread over Draco's face. This was a bit of a surprise for Hermione because the usual smile he gave her, other than their encounter on the train, was a cruel sneer that came along with that word.  
  
She shrugged it off and went off for her first subject, trying to listen to Ron and Harry as they babbled on about that God-forsaken sport, Quidditch. Then she remembered that Double Potions with Slytherins was her first subject. Damn.  
  
*****  
  
"Today we will be making a Thought Speaking Potion. This potion makes a telepathical connection between the two people who drink this potion. This potion, however, needs a bit of the person you want to make a connection with." Snape's greasy voice drawled on, looking at the worried expressions of his students.  
  
"This potion takes a lot of skill to make, so please try to concentrate," Snape said as he stared at Neville, who was shaking in his seat. "Oh, and you will need partners for this one. I think the person beside you will do, as you will have little time left for your potion if I have to assign you partners."  
  
Harry and Ron let out a sigh as they were partners. Looking at Hermione, they wondered who her partner was. They were shocked to begin with. "Malfoy?!"  
  
Draco wiped his happy smile with a sneer. "Yep. Got a problem with that?"  
  
Harry and Ron struggled not to punch him right then and there. Draco's grin grew wider at the fact that he could sit beside Hermione and still be at the Slytherin's side of the classroom. Hermione groaned at the thought of being paired up with a Slytherin, but thought that it was easier if she just dealt with it.  
  
"The ingredients are on page 54 of your textbooks, so start immediately." Snape said. As Hermione was crushing the beetle eyes, she said to Draco," separate the wings of the lacewings then brew them for 5 minutes." Draco did as he was told quietly, without a remark. Hermione then said, "Why do you want me to meet you, and why there at the prefect's bath?" "I just wanted to talk with you and take a swim at the same time. Is it a crime?" he said simply, not stopping to look at her. This sort of annoyed Hermione and she put down her mortar.  
  
"No, it's not. Why would you want to talk to me?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Draco then looked up from what he was doing. "Didn't I tell you on the train that I wanted to get to know you better?" "Umm… yeah. But why all of a sudden?" Hermione asked again. She wanted a lot of answers.  
  
"Can't you take a change of attitude? I happened to go through a life- changing experience." Draco said, looking at his work. "And what would that be?" Hermione asked, searching for his eyes under his golden locks. Taking a deep breath, he faced her again and said, "My father died during the summer." "I'm so sorry." Hermione said.  
  
At this line, Draco jerked away, anger in his eyes. "I don't need your pity."  
  
Hermione sighed and finished their potion.  
  
*****  
  
As the last pairs were finishing their potion, Snape told the finished pairs to sample their potions. If they did it correctly, they would tingle then feel slightly cold before they could hear the other's thoughts.  
  
Hermione put a lock of her hair into Draco's part of the potion while Draco did the same with Hermione's. "Cheers," Hermione said softly before drinking it in one gulp. It tasted like caramel. Hermione was starting to tingle when an explosion was heard and then she blacked out.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha! How was that?! Please R&R!! I need inspiration! Um.. no I am not Italian and it's up to me if I want to name the cat Luna (although I also think Sailormoon stinks!) hehe. again, thanks for the reviews, but I need 50 more to put up the next chapter! I'm so greedy!! 


	6. Bathrooms and Owls

Chapter 6: Bathrooms and Owls  
  
Draco blinked as he saw white everywhere. Looking closer, he found out that they were curtains. Pulling them back, he scanned the room. As his eyes adjusted to the light from the window he found out he was apparently the Infirmary. But how'd he get there?  
  
There was another bed blocked by curtains. Draco tried to get up but then the Infirmary doors flew open. Madame Pomfrey bustled in along with Potter and Weasley. Draco quickly pulled back his curtains and pretended to be asleep.  
  
They were quiet as they went to Hermione's bed and pulled back the curtain to see her. As the light hit her, she shifted position to avoid the light, but to no avail. She slowly opened her eyes to find three people looming over her, and she freaked out.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!" she cried out, jumping. But then she got a better view of the people around her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, are you feeling any better?" Madame Pompfrey asked her.  
  
"Umm.. yes except for a little headache. Harry, how did I get here?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Well, during Potions, we were creating that thinking potion or whatever-"  
  
"Thought Speaking Potion" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, and then as everyone was finishing Neville's potion blew up," Harry continued.  
  
"The explosion caused a bookcase to fall and it happened to be the one behind you and Malfoy."  
  
"The books fell and hit you on the head, which caused you to black out, but Malfoy covered you and up to now he's still unconscious." Harry finished.  
  
Ron grinned and said, "Who would have thought, Mione, that books could also be your worst nightmare!" At this the boys doubled over, while a frowning Madame Pompfrey and a confused Hermione looked on.  
  
"Boys, I think you should leave and let Hermione rest," Madame Pompfrey said, shooing the boys out of the Infirmary. Ron then said, "Hermione, we'll see you later! Don't worry, we won't forget your homework."  
  
Hermione sighed and thought to herself, yeah, I'm sooo worried about my homework! She thought sarcastically.  
  
Draco jumped when he heard a voice ring in his head. It was clear and loud, as if someone was whispering in his ear. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. There was no one in the room besides Granger. Granger! That's it! The potion! It worked!  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound that rang in her ears. Then she calmed down and thought. there are only two people in this room and Malfoy is asleep, who could it be? Unless…  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of their potion working, like what the voice said.  
  
Draco?  
  
Granger.  
  
Hey! I thought we were on first name terms!  
  
Sorry. Hermione, I guess the potion did work.  
  
Yeah, I guess it did…  
  
Sooo… how long do you think the potion will last before it wears off?  
  
I don't know… probably in a few hours. Many people took the potion too, you know.  
  
I know, I know. So when are we gonna be released?  
  
Probably later, probably tomorrow. What bout tonight?  
  
Tonight?  
  
Tonight as in the prefect's bathroom.  
  
Ooohh… well, if we're going to be released tonight, wanna still go?  
  
Hhhmm… alright.  
  
Draco smiled, although he knew she didn't see it.  
  
Draco, I'm sleepy, talk to you later, alright?  
  
Alright. Sleep tight.  
  
******  
  
They were released that day and continued on with their lessons. But usually people would suddenly giggle or frown because of the potion. But luckily for Hermione Harry and Ron were partners so she wouldn't have to listen to their conversations of Quidditch.  
  
Sighing, she walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. Nothing eventful happened, other than Draco and Hermione sneaking glimpses at each other, although both didn't speak to each other telepathically. Other than that it was a particularly boring dinner.  
  
******  
  
As soon as Hermione settled on her bed for the daily chat with the cat a voice rang in her head.  
  
Are you still going to the prefect's bath?  
  
"oh, my gosh! I totally forgot! Sorry, Luna, I gotta go somewhere. See ya later!"  
  
Gee, and we haven't even started yet…  
  
"Sorry! Anyways, I think I'm late. Bye!" Hermione ran out the door, grabbing her cloak on the way out of her dorm.  
  
Yeah, I'm headed there already.  
  
Alright. Meet you there.  
  
Hermione ran through the corridors, trying not to be seen by anyone as she tried to get to the prefect's bathroom. Then a thought hit her. She hit her head at this thought. The prefect's bath was connected to her room! Damn. But she didn't turn back because she was almost there.  
  
Hermione reached a painting of a young girl, around ten, on a hill, playing with her puppy. Looking up, she saw Hermione and smiled, asking politely, "what are you doing here so late at night?"  
  
Hermione smiled at this and replied, "what are you doing staying up late at night?"  
  
"Well, prefects might come here to do things, and when they wake me up I can't get back to sleep, so it's become a habit." The little girl answered her, stroking her puppy.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, are you gonna use the bathroom?" the little girl asked, a look of shock on her cute face. At this Hermione giggled.  
  
"Yes I am." She replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for making you wait. Password?" she apologized and asked.  
  
"Paradise" Hermione said.  
  
The girl nodded and opened the door.  
  
Hermione wasn't surprised though to see Draco there already, waiting patiently by the bathtub which was rapidly filing up. Draco looked up from what he was doing and smiled one of his friendly smiles. Hermione blinked at this. She still wasn't used to it. It was always the cold smirk.  
  
"What took you?" Draco asked, curious to why she was late in getting there. All prefects had the bathroom connected to their rooms.  
  
Hermione blushed and said," umm.. I was a bit preoccupied and I didn't think about the portrait leading to here." Draco just nodded in response and started taking his robed off. Hermione turned her head away and closed her eyes, not wanting to appear perverted in any way, especially to this boy who is an enemy-turned-not-quite-friend.  
  
When she looked back at Draco she found him looking at her, in his swimming trunks. "I'm guessing you forgot that we were going swimming, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Wait a sec." Hermione said and got her wand. Pointing it to herself and muttering a few words, her robed vanished and a black bathing suit with white streaks down the sides. Smiling at her work, she walked towards the tub where Draco was already in.  
  
Testing the water with her toes to check the temperature Hermione didn't see Draco get out of the tub and step behind her. In a few moments Hermione Granger was seen totally drenched in lavender scented water.  
  
"Hey!! That was totally uncalled for!" Hermione exclaimed as she peered from her suds soaked hair. Draco was laughing and jumped after her, causing more water to splash onto Hermione.  
  
Hermione slashed water on Draco as well and there was a water fight. This went on for some time until they got tired and decided to swim around, and talk.  
  
"Can you tell me why you really want to be friends with me? I still don't really believe that 'I just want to be friends' thing. I need a better explanation." Hermione said.  
  
Sighing, Draco thought he might as well tell her. He had the chance before but he was too scared of what her reaction would be, whether he would reject him or accept him.  
  
"Hermione, ever since third year I saw you in a different light. You were always a bookworm, a know it all and a teacher's pet. But I only saw it because you had it better. You had friends that cared for you. They were there when you need them, when you want someone to talk to. For that I envy you. And also because you were Potter's friend. The Boy who Lived. He was always trying to avoid the press, but ended up in it by doing so. I always wanted to be where he is now, but some people don't get what they want."  
  
"So I also envy Potter. But every time I think of you, the more I admire you. Before every time I saw you three I thought,' here's my chance to apologize for being a git the first day of Hogwarts' but when I open my mouth something else comes out. Whatever my father taught me is what comes out and instead of getting your good side, I do the exact opposite."  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled, thinking of all the encounters they experienced. Draco then shook his head and said, "After all I told you I'm guessing you still don't guess my point." Hermione said, "Well, sorta."  
  
"Hermione, do you really know why I asked you, of all girls here in Hogwarts, to stay with me for some time? Enough time to do anything to anyone?" "Anything?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Not like that! I mean, all I want to say is Hermione, I love you."  
  
Hermione was shocked at this. Draco Malfoy, her former archenemy just poured out his feelings for her. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater. Death eater.  
  
"Are you a----" "Death eater? NO!!!" Draco sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Hermione nodded but asked, "Why do you torment us then?" "Didn't I just tell you? I envy you people and I do that because that is what my father expects of me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He…he wants me to be one. A death eater."  
  
"But why do you act so arrogant and self-centered?"  
  
"Because that's my rep in this school. And they're always keeping an eye on me."  
  
"They?"  
  
"The other Slytherins. If they find out I turn away from what my father wants me to be the news is sent straight away to my father and I don't even want to think about what's going to happen to me when he does." He swallowed.  
  
Hermione reached out to touch his arm, eyes saying he doesn't have to continue. Draco stood up and reached for a towel and got out of the tub. Hermione reached for her wand. Muttering a spell she soon found herself dry and in pajamas.  
  
Draco looked at her and muttered under his breath, "Why didn't I think of that." Moments later he also was in his pjs.  
  
"Ummm… So I guess this is good night?" Draco asked.  
  
""Umm… yeah, I guess so. It's late. Night, Draco." Hermione said, walking towards her door.  
  
In a moment Draco pulled her arm to make her face him.  
  
"That's it? Night?" Draco said, eyebrow raised.  
  
"What else? Kiss good night?"  
  
A smile formed on Draco's lips.  
  
'Why did I have to say that?!' Hermione mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Really? Try one."  
  
Hermione hesitated but managed to give a peck on the lips.  
  
"There, so night night!" Hermione walked toward her door again, her hand going up to touch her lips when the same arms reached out and wrap her again.  
  
"That wasn't what I had in mind." He said, a glint of mischief in his silver eyes.  
  
"Show me." Hermione played along. What happened next was something she didn't expect.  
  
Draco's arm circled around her waist and the other hand pushed Hermione's chin up towards Draco. Slowly he closed the gap between their lips. When they touched, he slightly opened his mouth and licked her lips. Hermione opened her mouth in surprise and Draco's tongue slipped in between her lips. Hermione closed her eyes and followed what he was doing.  
  
Soon they were panting hard because of lack of air.  
  
"That was a little more than I expected." He smirked.  
  
"Well, I guess you got your kiss. Now can I go to bed?" Hermione said, standing up with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Bed? With who?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Not like that! Sleep! You know, rest?"  
  
"Oh. Alright. Good night, Hermione."  
  
"Night, Draco."  
  
Hermione walked toward her door and pushed it open. Once landing on her bed, Luna jumped up and barraged her with questions.  
  
Okay, okay. Answer this question first. What did you really do?  
  
"First we met at the prefect's bath, then we swam, then had a nice little chat, then we kissed then I'm here!"  
  
Swam? Chat? Kiss?! You didn't even tell me where you went! I cant believe you! Me, your cat, your diary, your closest friend! Why didn't you tell me?!... How was the kiss?  
  
Hermione swore she saw a grin appear on the white cat's furry face.  
  
"Hmm.. you know, it's pretty late and I got a couple of exams tomorrow. Gosh! I forgot to study! I gotta cram tomorrow at breakfast!" Hermione lied, feigning shock.  
  
Hermione drew the covers close to hide her grin from the frowning cat.  
  
What about your friend?  
  
"What friend?" Hermione peeked from the covers.  
  
You know, that Kevin guy…  
  
"Oh, him... Well, I haven't heard from him in a long time and once in a while he disappears. Now that you mention him though… Night!" Hermione pulled the covers so hard and quick that Luna fell off the bed and landed with a yowl.  
  
*****  
  
Breakfast was boring as usual. Mornings were never usually appreciated, especially if you didn't get more than five hours of sleep, in Hermione's case.  
  
Looking to her left, Ron was babbling about Quidditch to Seamus and Dean while Harry just listened. Hermione sighed and returned her attention to her bacon and eggs.  
  
Harry noticed that Hermione hasn't been her usual self. She isn't hanging out with them as often as usual and she's quiet most of the time.  
  
"Hey, Hermione . what's up?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked up and found Harry beside her.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Oh, nothing really. I'm just looking at the nice blue sky. It's so cheerful, not like how I'm feeling at the moment." Hermione said, smiling slightly.  
  
"I didn't know that eggs are the sky. Why so gloomy?"  
  
"I slept late last night. Again."  
  
"Why? Don't tell me you were studying. You don't have any exams until next week!"  
  
At that moment Owl Post came. Hundreds of owls came round and dropped letters to students.  
  
A big tawny owl came over to Gryffindor table and circled the table before hovering above Hermione and dropping three letters.  
  
One was the Daily Prophet. Another was the monthly letter from home. The last one wasn't labeled. Curious, Hermione opened this one first.  
  
Scanning the page, Hermione's eyes widened as she reached the bottom of the page and looked as if she was about to scream. Harry turned to the sound of mumbling.  
  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God…."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Sorry about the other chappie!!! This stupid excuse for a computer deleted most of the pages! Thanx to all who reviewed. Especially to Audry14 who infrmed me about the chappie prob.!!! 


	7. Pen Pal Starting

Chapter 7: Pen Pal Starting  
  
Hermione got up from her seat, taking her bag with her. She rushed toward the doors of the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor girls' dorm. Once settled on her bed, she read and reread the letter in her hands.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi! How are you? God, it's been such a long time since we've communicated and I miss you. I couldn't send this letter to your school because you never told me what school you go to or where it is. So I gave this letter to your mom for her to give it to you.  
  
Anyways, I've been out of town lately, for the same reasons as you. School.  
  
My parents decided to send me to a boarding school as well. But I'm going home on Christmas holidays. I really am hoping to see you then!  
  
I miss you,  
  
Kev  
  
Hermione's eyes scrolled up and down the letter, flashbacks going through her head. There was something else in the envelope she was holding. Hermione pulled a photo out and stared at the boy, ahem, young man in the picture. Behind the photo was a note:  
  
I decided to put in a pic to show you how much I've grown! Man, that was childish. Send me one too!  
  
Hermione stared at the picture in her hands. In it was a boy her age, face flushed after a long, hard game. He had a triumphant smile, which meant his team probably won. He was in a soccer jersey and had a soccer ball beside his feet.  
  
Smiling, she put down the photo as Luna approached.  
  
What's with the mood?  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just got a letter."  
  
From who?  
  
Hermione's smile grew and said,  
  
"Kev just sent me a letter, that's all." And a pic as well.  
  
Really? What's it say? C'mon, c'mon! read it to me! Luna jumped up and down on the bed.  
  
"Later."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up at the call of her name. Harry was there by the door, looking a bit worried.  
  
"Hermione, why'd you run out like that?"  
  
Oh, um, er, I got a letter, not important." Hermione said rather quickly.  
  
"From who?" Harry asked, coming by to sit beside Hermione on her bed.  
  
"A friend who I haven't heard from in quite a while. I really wanted to hear from them and I just did!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, okay. I thought you had a problem since you started mumbling, then you ran out of the Great Hall without a word. You know, Mione, you can talk to me. Even if it is girl stuff." Harry said, smiling at her. "And I really wish you would talk to us, Mione, cause you seem so distant lately. We don't hang out that much anymore since your always at the library. "  
  
"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled back at her friend.  
  
Harry got up and looked at his watch. "We better hurry or we'll be late for Potions. You know how Snape is."  
  
Rising from her bed, Hermione mouthed to Luna, "Tell you everything when I get back." Then she called out to Harry who went out of the room. "Hey, wait for me!"  
  
******  
  
Hermione and Harry hurried down to the dungeons. They tried running but was caught by McGonagal and gave them a warning.  
  
As they walked, Harry tried catching glimpses of the girl beside her. She was beautiful, yes. And talented. And was a great friend. Probably more. He sighed. She probably only thought of him as a friend.  
  
They entered the classroom and found the Gryffindor students along with Slytherin. They also found an impatient Ron.  
  
"What took you so long?!" Ron hissed as Snape walked into the room.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor thanks to Mr. Weasley's incessant chattering," Snape said without turning to look at the class.  
  
"Today you will be making two potions, both painkillers since Madame Pomfrey seems to have run out of stock. You still will be working with partners, the same as last time so if you aren't beside your partner please adjust seats so you can begin. One student will work on one potion while their partner the other. Begin. " Snape said. With a wave of his wand, writing appeared on the blackboard and students started standing and moving seats and getting ingredients.  
  
Hermione gathered her things and was about to stand up when a cauldron dropped lightly into the desk in front of her. Looking up, she saw Draco putting his things down and sitting beside her.  
  
"Hey," he said by way of greeting.  
  
"Hello as well, Draco," Hermione replied.  
  
That was most of the conversation they had until they waited for their potions to finish brewing.  
  
"I forgot to ask something last night," Draco said slowly, staring at his cauldron.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do you feel anything for me in return?" Draco asked, looking at her.  
  
Hermione felt herself turn into jelly staring at those stormy gray eyes, as if under the jelly-legs hex. But she thought about the question. Does she feel the same for this person sitting beside her?  
  
"I, I don't know," Hermione slowly answered.  
  
"Okay… I really wasn't expecting you to anyways, after how I've been towards you," Draco said, leaning slightly back on his seat, looking down at the desk with an unreadable expression.  
  
Hermione looked at their potions then raised her hand, waiting for Snape to check them.  
  
Silence still between them when Snape came and checked on their potions, then moved on to check Ron's and Harry's potions.  
  
Hermione sighed to at least break the silence between them and got a piece of parchment and her best quill. Then she started writing:  
  
Dear Kevin,  
  
I'm so glad that you wrote me! I was getting worried that you don't know me anymore. I'll try to make it for the holidays, okay? But for now don't expect to see me that soon! What school do you go to? I'm just wondering if it's anyplace near mine.  
  
I miss you so much! You know, you don't look anything like the Kev I know!  
  
"What're you doing?" Draco interrupted her letter.  
  
"Writing a letter," Hermione said, looking up.  
  
"For who?"  
  
"An old friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A muggle."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione thought this was the last of their short conversation so she continued on with her letter.  
  
I-  
  
"Who you writing to?"  
  
"I told you, he's just a muggle friend."  
  
"He?"  
  
"Yes, he. Now can I finish my letter?"  
  
"Ok…"  
  
As Hermione gripped her quill she found out she couldn't find anything else to say so she placed the quill and parchment back into her bag and sat there, waiting for Snape to dismiss them. Hermione looked at her schedule and noticed she had twenty minutes before Charms with Ravenclaw, so she decided that she and Luna needed a talk.  
  
Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable since she was sitting beside a boy, ahem, man who poured out his feelings for her and although Hermione didn't notice it most of the time, kept stealing glances at her. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, who were whispering something. Harry looked up to see Hermione and smiled at her, then frowned as his gaze fell on Malfoy.  
  
Hermione looked to find Draco sneering at Harry. Hermione frowned at Draco and he quickly looked away.  
  
When Hermione looked back at Harry, Harry had an inquiring look but returned to his talk with Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed and jumped up as soon as Snape said that they were dismissed.  
  
Hermione quickly got up and hastily fixed her things before dashing out the door.  
  
On the way back to the dorm, occasionally bumping into students and tripping on their things.  
  
Once she reached her destination, she plopped onto a big comfy sofa in her room. As if on cue, Luna padded into the room and sat down.  
  
Spill.  
  
"Well, remember I got a letter this morning. It was from Kevin. He said stuff like he also goes to boarding school and he'll be back home for the holidays, plus I have a picture!" Hermione said in a rush and slightly in a whisper. Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out the photo.  
  
Hmm, he's a cute one. Luna licked her lips.  
  
"He's mine." Hermione grinned.  
  
Oh, how about Draco?  
  
At the mention of Draco's name, Hermione looked up from the picture in her hand and slightly frowned. What about Draco? Okay, mental list. Kevin I've known since who knows when, and is the best person in the world to Hermione. Draco has been an egoistical, arrogant git for the whole five years of them knowing each other and just a day ago he said he loved her.  
  
"Draco is an admirer. I love someone else, namely Kevin."  
  
Poor Draco… Luna whispered, swishing her tail while having that cat grin. Which Hermione noticed.  
  
"Why, pray tell, are you grinning?"  
  
Nothing, nothing.  
  
"And I was writing a letter to Kevin but Draco was interrupting me, and I didn't know what else to say to him. Come to think of it, I never finished it…"  
  
Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out the unfinished letter and showed it to Luna. Then she picked up a quill and unscrewed a bottle of ink. Once her quill was hovering over the page, Hermione paused and put the quill down again.  
  
"I don't know what else to say."  
  
Hermione stared at what was already written on the parchment.  
  
Dear Kevin,  
  
I'm so glad that you wrote me! I was getting worried that you don't know me anymore. I'll try to make it for the holidays, okay? But for now don't expect to see me that soon! What school do you go to? I'm just wondering if it's anyplace near mine.  
  
I miss you so much! You know, you don't look anything like the Kev I know! I  
  
Hermione picked up her quill and added:  
  
I really like the pic you sent me. You won that game, didn't you? I always knew you would be good at that sport! You were crazy about football! I'm pretty much the same, old boring bookworm as before. Not much has changed about me, really.  
  
Besides the fact that you do magic now. Luna said as she watched the feather of the quill wriggle and shake.  
  
"He doesn't know that." Hermione said without looking away from what she was doing.  
  
I'm at the top of our year and the teachers here are really great! They are nice, but sometimes the students could get out of hand and that's when they get strict. All good things have to end at some point or the other.  
  
Kev, I really, really, really miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
"There, all done." Hermione said, admiring her work.  
  
Mhm… and you have Charms in ten minutes.  
  
Hermione glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes until Charms. She packed her things into her bag and ran towards the portrait with a quick goodbye to Luna but she ran into something hard and thudded onto the ground.  
  
********  
  
"Omigod, Hermione, are you alright?" Ron jumped back in surprise and bent over Hermione. She was knocked unconscious by the fall. Ron pulled her up into a sitting position and noticed that there was a small puddle of blood from where Hermione's head was a moment ago.  
  
"Ookay ,Ron, pull yourself together. Hermione's unconscious, Harry's I don't know where and I don't know what to do!" Ron said to himself. All he wanted to do was return Hermione's book which she left in the Potions dungeon and he bumped into her, knocking her unconscious!  
  
Ron decided to pick Hermione up and bring her to Madame Pompfrey.  
  
Ron reached the Infirmary in just a few minutes and placed Hermione in a bed. As soon as he pulled up from the bed, Madame Pomfrey bustled in.  
  
"What's the matter? What happened to Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I.. er… um… I accidentally bumped into…" Ron didn't continue knowing that Madame Pompfrey wasn't listening.  
  
"Oh, she has quite a large bump on her head and there seems to be some blood loss. But not too much. Now please leave so I can work on my patient, Mr. Weasley!" Mafame Pomfrey said after a quick inspection on Hermione.  
  
Ron shrugged and left the wing. As soon as he left the doors of the Infirmary he ran all the way towards the charms room and he sat beside Harry. Moments later Prof. Flitwick came and they started their lesson on Animating Charms.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry whispered.  
  
"In the Infirmary. I accidentally bumped into her when I was going to return her book to her which she happened to leave in the Potions room. She got knocked out and I brought her there."  
  
Harry frowned at Ron, then leaned back on his seat and started tapping on the desk impatiently. Ron gazed at Harry, wondering what he was thinking at the moment. But he shook his head to forget it momentarily and went on listening to Flitwick's lecture.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione woke up to the smell of peppermint. Her eyelids fluttered open and she found Madame Pompfrey holding a glass with a green liquid in it.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Granger. Please drink this and every time your head hurts just sniff this." Madame Pompfrey handed Hermione the potion and a small vial with a deep green color.  
  
"Thank you. Does this mean I can leave?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes unless your head still hurts." Madame Pompfrey answered, getting up and going to her office.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked up at the sound of her name being called.  
  
Harry rushed into the room and went beside Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry. I was just leaving when you came. What happened? Why am I here? Where's Ron?"  
  
"Here I am!" The redhead rushed through the doors of the Infirmary and rushed to her side.  
  
"Mione, I'm sorry about this morning. I wasn't looking and…" Ron started.  
  
"That's ok. I wasn't looking either." Hermione smiled at Ron.  
  
"Sooo… Ready to go? I'm hungry and lunch already started!" Harry said, pulling Ron and Hermione out of the Infirmary and towards the Great Hall.  
  
"So Hermione, why did you go run off after Potions? Was Malfoy bugging you?" Ron asked her on the way.  
  
"No, I was just getting my homework which I happened to leave… Oh my, what did I miss during Charms?"  
  
"Nothing, really. He just taught us some Animating charms. You've read about those already, right?" Harry said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, your right. Thanks for bringing me to the Hospital Wing, Ron."  
  
"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gone there in the first place. I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's ok, Ron. I already forgave you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*******  
  
Draco watched as the trio entered the Great Hall. They were smiling and laughing, like always. He really envied Potter. He was always hanging around Hermione, always in the limelight.  
  
Draco hated it whenever Harry looked at Hermione. There was something in his eyes that seemed do familiar. He's seen it in every girl's eyes whenever they looked at him. Aha! It was infatuation. Potter? Potter has a crush on Hermione? No really? Maybe.  
  
Draco returned his thoughts on his food and stared at the ceiling. The sky was cloudy, but it wasn't going to rain. It wasn't windy either. The perfect weather conditions for flying outside.  
  
Soon Draco forgot about Harry and his thoughts came on the kiss Hermione and he shared that certain night, and he would never forget it. Who knew Hermione could kiss like that? Certainly Draco never expected it from her. One glance at Hermione you would see the perfect student, a role model for students everywhere.  
  
Draco shook his head and took another bite of his chicken curry.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: How was it? I really am sorry for not posting so soon, but I have been busy this summer! Anyways, hope you like it!  
  
Angel of Death- thanx, ,I really appreciate that!  
  
Sandy- sorry, couldn't help it!  
  
Mould- like I said, I was busy! 


End file.
